Boggarts, Dementor, and Dark Arts Oh My!
by sand-panda95
Summary: The untold story of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Told by an unknown sorce. Follow Dexrah though the hard times and th fun times. There will be YAOI and I will specify other couples but main couples are HP/DM and SB/RL!


This is my first Harry Potter story that has more than one chapter so if you read it and you like it tell me if there is anything wrong tell me. I want to know so yeah.

Ganbatte-come on

Detekinasai-come out

Chibi-chan, koko ni kinasai-Small one, come here

Ashiteru. Oyasuminasai-I love you. Good night

* * *

Dexrah's POV

I can't believe it. After all I've done and been through, they only care about her. She's the one with good grades. She's the one with the angle like reputation. She's the one with the most importance to the world. She's the most loved. The beloved first daughter. I'm just the adoptive daughter. Not one bit of importance lies in me.

"Dexrah get the mail!"

_Sure thing daddy dearest,_ I thought with the biggest amount of sarcasm that any person could use. I went outside to get the mail. God I hate my "dad". He's not even my real dad, he's my foster dad. That's right. I'm adopted. Adopted by the family that could rival the devil and his family (if he has one). They didn't even **want** me, but that didn't stop them. It was all a show for my Matron and it made him look good for his job. "Adopting a hopeless case." Puh-lease. _I wish I didn't have to leave Yassen and I wish_ _Desmond_ _was 18 but that will have to wait,_ I thought. I shuffled through the mail. I don't expect to see my name though cause I never have mail. But then something caught my eye. It was my name. Dexrah Caramella Leigh Maxima. _Oh my damn, _I thought with an amazed expression on my face, _I got mail from someone. _Now that never happens. I marveled at the beautiful curvy script written in green ink. There was a seal over the letter. _'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' I think I have heard of this place before. But I thought he was making that up, _I thought with an amazed look on my face. I opened the envelope and took out the letter.

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Ms. Maxima,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. And we are sorry that your letter was a couple years late. But we would enjoy it if you came and joined our third year class.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress'

_The hell was that, _I thought. Then it hit me. I'm a witch. I have a power of magic that I have never known of. _Shweet! _I put the letter in my pocket and went inside. I gave Collin (my foster dad) the mail and went upstairs. I grabbed my jacket and my messenger bag. I put my letter in my messenger bag and grabbed my keys.

"I'm going out! Don't expect me anytime soon." I yelled as I went out the door. I walked down the street for awhile until I reached a park. I walked over to the bushes and sat on the bench facing them.

"Come on out." I said to the bush. A whimper sounded from the bush and out came a bushy black dog. It walked over to me and put its head in my lap looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me it was real?" I asked. The dog lifted his head and cocked it to the side. I knew what he was trying to say 'what do you mean?'

"Why didn't you tell me that Hogwarts was real and please, Padfoot, become human." I said rolling my eyes. The dog stepped back a little and morphed into a man. He walked over to sit next to me. He looked at me and said:

"Actually I thought you were muggle. Sorry," He smiled a little, "So you're a witch, eh? Why didn't you know when you were eleven?"

"The letter said that it was late but it didn't say why. Hey Siri, isn't that the school you went to?"

"Why, yes it is. It was the place that made my parents disown me 'cause I was a Gryffindor. But I made the greatest friends there and that was even where I fell in love." Sirius replied getting a distant look on his face at the thought of his love.

"You mean Remus, right?"

"Yeah," he said, "I miss him so much."

"It's okay Siri. Don't be sad."

"I'm fine. So are you excited?"

"Hell yeah!" I answered with the brightest grin on my face. I was so happy to finally be allowed away from those demons. I looked up and noticed the sun was setting. I turned to Sirius and gave him a big hug.

"I am going to miss you." I said on the midst of crying.

"Don't. I will be there right with you." He said.

"What?"

"I am going to go back to Hogwarts 'cause there are some things there that have to be finished and taken care of. And don't forget, no matter what you hear, I have never done anything to hurt James or Lily anytime of my life. Just don't forget I am innocent."

"Sure thing Siri. I'll always believe you. I trust you a lot."

"Okay, and remember you can't tell anyone about me."

"Yes sir! But I gotta go now okay." I was reluctant to leave because I didn't want to go back 'home' but I had to. I gave Sirius a big hug because I was going to leave soon.

"I will come by before I leave okay?" I gave Sirius one last hug and a smile before I ran towards the direction of home. I shoved the key into the hole and opened the door. I ran up the stairs and into my room I put my keys on my desk and my book bag and jacket on my bed. I ran back down the stairs to get dinner. I sat down at the table just as food was put on the table.

"Collin, I got a letter from this boarding school that wants me to go and you don't have to pay for anything, it's a free scholarship. So I was wandering if I could go?" I asked with a hopeful look on my face. Collin looked at me suspiously.

"When does it start taking in students?" I mentally glared at him. _That bastard just wants me out of here as fast as possible,_ I didn't let my glare get through though I gave him a sweet smile.

"Next week." I lied 'cause I really wanted to leave this place.

"Do you think you can find someone to stay with until they start taking people in?"

"Of course, sir." Even though I had absolutely no idea.

"You will leave tomorrow night."

"Right." For the rest of dinner we ate in silence, well I ate in silence. I never did like taking to them. Ashley, my adoptive sister, was taking about how she got the best grades of her class and was prom queen. After finishing dinner I put my dish in the sink and headed upstairs. Once I got upstairs I closed the door to my room and went over to the cage in the corner of my bedroom.

"Riku-kun! Ganbatte! Detekinasai!" I whispered quietly as to not wake him. Out poked a silver haired ferret head looking around curiously. I laughed a little.

"Chibi-chan, koko ni kinasai!" I opened the cage and held my hand out. The ferret crawled into my hand. I pulled him out of the cage and held him to my chest. I smiled at my little ferret. I loved him so much.

"We are almost out of this place. For good, possibly." I looked at Riku again. He looked back curiously. I smiled sadly at Riku.

"I want to get out of here real bad." I put Riku back in his cage and closed the latch. I changed into my pajamas and went to sit on my bed. I thought about everything I have heard about Hogwarts from Sirius. It really did sound all too over bearing but I was happy none the less. I went over to the lamp and turned it off. I lied down on my bed and before I feel asleep I turned to Riku's cage.

"Ashiteru. Oyasuminasai." With that I feel asleep.

GOOD MORNING

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Ashley's stupid preppy music. (AN: I have nothing against people who listen to it I just don't like it.) I immediately went over to my stereo and turned on some music. I went to the bathroom connected to my room to take a shower. Once I was done I got done and went into my bedroom. Once I found what I was looking for, I went back to the bathroom. I took the lighter in my hand and lit the incents I had in my bathroom by a picture of my deceased brother. You could sorta call it shrine to him. I lit the incent everyday in his honor. The picture was of him and his boyfriend on one of the Christmas holidays at the orphanage. It was the only picture I had of him smiling so it made fit. He had been in a war that both he in his boyfriend died in together. The incents were the smell of vanilla, their favorite sent. Hyne I missed them so much.

Anyway, I started to brush my hair marveling how it was the same chocolate brown of my brother's with the exception on my red tips. One of my eyes was the exact same steel blue of my brother's eyes (AN: I bet you can't guess who my brother is. And try to guess his boyfriend.), but the other was a fabulously bright green color. But the thing that was weird was that when I was really mad my eye changed to a blood red color. (AN: the green eye changes when angry kinda like Sasuke's sharingan.) And, though people don't like to believe it, I have fangs. Don't get me wrong, I don't believe I'm a vampire I just think I was born with them naturally. I also have a scar running from the right side of my face to the left side. A diagonal cut from my right eyebrow across my nose to the middle of my left cheek. It was just like my brother's but I got mine a different way then he did. Hyne I miss him more.

After brushing my hair, teeth, and giving my prayers to Aniki and Nee-chan, I went into my bedroom and got dressed. I was wearing a white collared, silk, dress shirt with a suede, black Oxford vest over it and a pair of black slacks. I got out the trunk my brother owned during the war (AN: not the war in Harry Potter.) and started to pack my things in it. After I got every single piece of clothing I owned in the trunk and then I grabbed my make-up from my vanity. I went into the bathroom to do a light coat of eyeliner and mascara. Then I put the bag in my trunk. I grabbed **all** of my manga and anime from my secret stash in the trap door in the back of my closet and put it in my trunk also. I made sure I grabbed everything else I owned and put it in my trunk. By now my trunk was just about bursting full, so I grabbed for Nee-chan's trunk. Granted it was empty, but if I was going to get school supplies, it was needed. I grabbed the picture of my brother and put it in my messenger bag along with the incents, but I put the rack in my trunk. I also made sure I had my camera in my bag. I fed Riku and gave him water, then grabbed my key. I went down the stairs and went out the door. I walked a bit and came to the bush I was at last time.

"Come out!" I said waiting. Once Padfoot was out I pulled out a collar and a leash. I put them around Sirius and then we started walking. We went a little ways on to the tram. I paid for a ticket and we went on. Once it stopped we got off and went to the woods. We stopped at a clearing and I waited. Padfoot howled a little and we waited once more. Out of the trees came a stag. He walked over to us. I took off Padfoot's leash and collar. Then at the same time they both transformed. Of course one was Sirius, but the other was a raven haired, hazel eyed man the same age as Sirius.

"Prongs!" I ran over and hugged the man. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Hey there Dexrah. How are you?"

"I am great, but what about you?"

"I am as good as I can get while being thought a dead man."

"Guess what James? Little Dexrah here got accepted into Hogwarts." Sirius said grinning like the little dofus he is.

"Don't call me little, bastard." I said glaring at Sirius. He laughed and James chuckled.

"Good for you Dexrah."

"Thank you!" I said smiling. These guys are the only reason I made it through my stupid adoptive family.

"Hey, now that I think about it, do you guys know a place I could stay at until I have to go to school?" Sirius and James looked at each other then smiled. They turned back to me and responded at the exact same time.

"The Leaky Cauldron."

"Okay how do I get there? I need to leave by tonight."

"Well I know what we can do. Why don't you leave Sirius here, go back and get all of your stuff your leaving with, go grab some food, and come back here." James said.

"I understand everything else but why do I need to bring back food?"

"So you don't have to spend anymore time than necessary with you adoptive family."

"Okay I will be back."

I walked out of the forest and back to the tram. I bought another ticket and went on. When I got off again I started to walk back to the house. When I got there I had grabbed both of my trunks and went out yelling a brief good bye. Walked down the street a little ways and stopped at James and Sirius's favorite food place (only muggle food though).

After I got the food, I grabbed everything and headed back to the tram. I, once more, got another ticket and went on. I then walked on to the forest area they were residing at.

"Okay I got you moochers some food."

"Thank you!" They chorused together. We sat down and ate. By the time we finished it was around six o' clock. We sat and talked for a couple of hours. By eight o' clock I finally asked the question on my mind.

"So…how am I supposed to get to this 'Leaky Cauldron'?"

"Well you are going on the Knight Bus." James explained.

"How do I get to it?"

"Well I will hold out my wand and as the bus comes Sirius and I will have to hide and you will get on."

"Okay sounds easy."

Just as I said that James whipped out his wand and then ran to hide. I looked after him like he was crazy then I heard a screeching sound behind me. I turned and saw a violet triple-decker bus. A man, not too much older than me, hopped off the steps. His uniform matched the bus.

"'Ello my name is Stan Shunpike. This is the Knight Bus and we help stranded witches and/or wizards. May I help you on to the bus?"

"Yeah I have two trunks that need to be on this bus." With Stan's help we got the trunks on board.

"And where is you will be needing to go?"

"The Leaky Cauldron."

"You heard her Ernie" Stan said. He sat in his chair and I sat on a bed across from him. He grabbed what I suspected to be a news paper. He opened it up so the cover was facing me. My eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think.


End file.
